The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program carrying out processing based on a detected value or values detected using a pressure sensor or the like.
In the past, a system has been developed where an acceleration sensor and/or an angular velocity sensor is/are incorporated into a ball to enable the trajectory of the ball when thrown, hit, or the like to be traced (see for example Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-125509). By using this system, it is possible for the user to analyze trajectory data of a pitch thrown by himself/herself for example, and to understand his/her form and motion during pitching, thereby making it easier for the user to improve his/her technique.